


I Had To

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Death Threats, Faked Suicide, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is lost. Derek lost Stiles to suicide and he never told him he loved him. His own mate never knew.</p><p>Stiles wasn't Dead. Stiles had to fake his death in order to save the pack. He never thought about what would happen if he saw the pack again, but if he had known it was going to be like this, he would have ran like hell from the diner that day.</p><p>the summary sucks but it will get better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

If Stiles new one thing about friendship, it was when a friend loses someone, you do everything you can to help them, even if that means doing nothing. That is why he left, the pack wouldn't understand why he  "Killed" himself. But The Alpha pack knew. Stiles had been snooping around The Alpha packs lair when they had found him, the Alpha's plan was simple, break the pack. They wanted Derek to suffer, and the only way to do that was to make him kill one of his pack members, Stiles had offered himself. That's when he decided to fake a suicide, only Deaton would know, he would give him the drug that would lower his heart rate just enough that the pack would think he was dead. It would get out of his system after 24 hours and that would be when Deaton helped him get out of the hospital

The plan worked perfectly, even though Stiles knew he wouldn't ever get to tell Derek he loved him to his face. He was sure that Derek didn't want him back, but it was something he'd always wanted to say. something he had to get off his chest. He decided to write a note, givinng them what they would think were his last words. His note was very simple. 

_i'm sorry but i had to do this, it was all to much. I am sorry it had to happen like this, but nothing else would help. I wasn't apart of the pack, i never was. don't morn me guys._

_stiles._

~~_ps. Derek...I love you._ ~~

_Derek I ~~love you~~  I think you'r a good alpha_

_and i love you_

* * *

Derek was the first one at the hospital when The Sheriff had called. He didn't even think to get in his car, he just ran. He ran and ran until he was at the hospital and saw The Sheriff on the floor crying his eyes out. That's when something broke inside him. Everything feral and monstrous came out at the same time and before he knew it he has the last Stilinski on the wall. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!" Derek roared. 

"I did- didn't know." The Sheriff said tears still poring down his cheeks.

In The Sheriffs hand was a paper that smelled like stiles.  _a note._ Derek snatched the paper and  one sentence was like a slap to his face.

_Derek I think you'r a good alpha_

_and i love you._

That was the first day Derek cried in a long time. His mate had loved him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a badass?

_1 year later_

Derek was a new person after Stiles's death, he was nicer to the pack and a lot more calm. He spent more time to himself and every couple weeks he wouldn't leave his room, but that was how he got closure. Derek wasn't the only one that changed afterwards, Scott was not as nice, he was hard and his relationship with Allison was over when he found her sleeping with Isaac. Kira had moved to town and she was cool and everything but it wasn't like she could replace Stiles. Boyd and Erica had grown closer that ever after his Death, they were literally inseparable. Then shortly after Kira came, Allison and Isaac left for Paris on a semi-permanent vacation.

It wasn't until December of the year Stiles had died that Isaac came back without Allison telling the pack she had died in a car crash. Kira was adopted into the pack and Scott was dating her. It was literally a week after that Derek came to the pack with news. News of a murderer.

"Who ever it is, they killed a pack north of us and i want everyone to keep an eye out. You will be staying in pairs, do not let your partner out of your sight. Boyd, your with Scott, Isaac your with Kira and Erica  your with me. I know you don't like this but you have to not be focused and you can't do that making out with your partner." Derek said and Scott and Kira blushed but Erica just look proud while Boyd was emotionless as ever.

Soon they were off all using Bluetooth that Derek had bouget them so they could run and talk at the same time. Isaac was at the town line when he saw a black motorcycle racing  past him. He started after it noticing that the smell coming off of him was werewolf blood. Kira was on Isaac's tail as he howled calling the pack.

This only made the man driving the motercycle go faster. Soon the entire pack was there, but it was Derek to run in front of the man and make him swerve into a tree. The man got off the destroyed bike and started to run but Scott jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Why did you kill that pack." Scott growled

The man was silent, but without speaking he slammed his knee into Scott's unmentionables and pushed the whining Scott off of him and tried to run but he just hit Erica. It was then that he revealed a gun at his side, wolves bane bullets.Erica took a step back snarling but he just put the gun down and raised his hands. "The hell?" Erica said.

Then the man did a somersault over Erica and took off. They started to chase him and it should have been easy, except he jumped up onto a branch and started to jump from branch to branch like friggen Tarzan and it took Boyd's huge hands to pull him down. Scott ran over to Boyd who had the man by the arms and kneed him in the balls. 

"Doesn't feel good huh?" Scott said and ripped the black mask ,that matched his black jeans and black long sleeved shirt, off of his head.

"Hey Scott, long time no see!" Stiles, the man, said cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, not my greatest job but I promise it will be better


	3. Chapter 3

It took Erica, Boyd and Kira to keep Scoot from ripping Stiles's face off. He screamed and roared clawing at the other betas trying to get to Stiles, looking at him like he had just murdered Scott's mother. "You fucking bastard!" Scott cursed. "I thought you were dead! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Stiles stood and Derek noticed the muscles that had grown on his arms and stomach, it looked like Stiles had changed too. He wasn't as shaky and jittery as before and looked calm. It was weird and Derek's inner wolf was confused. He looked down at Stiles face and saw he'd kept his hair pretty much the same but there was a scar similar to a claw mark on his throat, like someone had tried to kill him. His eyes were cold but other than that his face was smiling, just a smidgen more and he would have been smirking.

"Look, i'd love to stay and reminisce with you guys, really, but i have work to do, like pronto so i'm going to go get another bike because  _someone_." He shot a glare over at Derek. "Made me crash."

"Does this work involve killing Werewolf packs?" Derek asked and Stiles froze.

"Maybe, i needed information and if i let them live, they would have told my next lead i was coming for them." Stiles explained vaguely.

Scott suddenly shook Boyd and Kira off, trucked over Erica and ran towards Stiles his yellow eyes. Stiles didn't look scared in the least, he simply hummed looking at the sky. Derek ran to stop Scott but it didn't seem to matter when Stiles stepped out of the way and Scott fell to the ground where he would have tackled Stiles. Then Stiles swiftly turned Scott around and pressed a blade to the beta's throat.  

"This blade is made of wolfsbane, so i suggest you calm, the hell, down."Stiles said and Scott growled low. To prove his point, Stiles brought the blade down and punctured his neck slightly. "We might have been friends in my old life, but you treated me like a fallback for whenever Allison got pissy, when all your new friends started coming along i didn't realize i was a thing of the past. Now i know, and now i have no problem killing you, you even nick me with those claws or fangs and you will die." Stiles said with a look of pure anger and Derek saw  Scott shrink slightly.

Stiles got up and brushed off his jeans pocketing the knife and Derek realized he hadn't even seen Stiles pull the blade. What had happened to the human in the past year? What made this badass asshole that had Stiles face?Derek helped Scott and looked over at Stiles. "I have a bike, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" Stiles asked tapping his foot slightly.

"You'll stay with us, for two weeks." Derek saw Stiles start to protest. "Free bike for a short vacation, take it or leave it."

"Damn you." Stiles said shaking his head. "Fine, but your lucky I'm low on cash."

* * *

Stiles walked through Derek's new apartment and gazed up at the ceiling. it was huge and he could spot a decent alarm system too. it was big and Stiles guessed all three of the beta's Derek turned lived here as well. there was a large couch in the living room and a flatscreen tv in front of it. He took in all of it, his training kicking in making him aware of his surroundings.

The last year had been hell for him and he didn't want to hurt Scott, but no one could know in order for the plan to work. Stiles was different sure, but sometimes he pretended he was a year younger thinking the scariest thing was Peter Hale when he went full on psycho rampage, now he knew horrors that had him waking up screaming.

But if there was one thing he was afraid of more than the monsters he learned about, it would have to be the next two weeks.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke screaming, not a scared shitless scream but a scream that was a battle cry. He looked down and saw Erica beneath him looking like she'd seen a monster and no wonder since Stiles had his forearm digging into her neck and her body pinned beneath him. He jumped back and shook his head reigning in his emotions and looking at her with a stone cold glare.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he saw her gasp for breath.

"I... I heard you whimpering, you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you and..." she curled her arms around herself and shook her head. "You were so angry" she said softly as Boyd ran down the stairs and straight to Erica. "He was angry." Erica said looking up at Boyd.

"What the hell did you do?" Boyd said turning and looking at Stiles with a murderous glare. 

"She woke me." Stiles said standing. "If I'm having a nightmare then leave me alone." Stiles said walking away holding the guilt in, barely able to contain it. "You're lucky, last guy that woke me got a knife to his back." Stiles said shrugging and quickly walking out the door. 

As soon as the door closed he took off. He skipped the elevator and headed down the stairs. Using the adrenaline rush he had gotten from waking up he bolted down six flights of stairs and out into the cold outdoors. In Washington he had gotten used to the snow and had welcomed the moutains of snow that would pile up, he found that it was easier to forget the monstrous world when your making snow angels. There was no snow here. Of course training in the snow was harder.

Not much had changed in a year. The streets were the same, as were the buildings and roads. He imagined himself on autopilot whenever he ran, no matter how much he hated running before, he learned that he needed to so he could be able to do the things he did. He found himself in front of his old house. He hadn't wanted to be anywhere near here. He could barelay control his emotions as is, his father would wreak everything . 

He bolted away from the house and continued to run without thinking. He next time he stopped he was I front of the old hale house, or where it used to be. The house was completely torn down. A gate surrounded the area, but the house itself was destroyed. This wasn't what he wanted to see. He wanted to see the same old town, the same old people, the same pack. 

And if Stiles was telling the truth, he wanted the same old Stiles. He wanted to be the kid he was before, weak and unaware. At least his nightmares back then were somewhat tame. Now they were chaotic. They never stopped and Stiles hated it.his days were filled with physical pain but his nights ripped away his sanity. If Stiles was telling the truth, he'd say that if he kept going on the way he did, he would end up Dead.

But Stiles, sadly, was a huge liar.

* * *

 

Eventually Stiles got back to Derek's apartment. Derek was outside the door with a stone cold expression and stiles sighed knowing that he was in for a fight. "You can start up now." Stiles said walking up to Derek and crossing his arms. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked Softening his expression.

"What?" Stiles said surprised then shook his head. "Yes." He answered.

"Good." Then Derek took Stiles by the shoulders and spinned around so Stiles was against the wall. Stiles was so shocked he didn't even defend himself. "What the hell Stiles? You can't just  run off, the pack was worried. What if something had happened? You dumbass!" 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You do know I can handle myself, right?" 

Derek laughed and let Stiles go. "Wanna prove that?" Derek asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, actually." Stiles said smirking. "By the way sourwolf, you don't scare me anymore." Stiles leaned in and go into Derek's face. "Not one bit."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll see you in the morning." and the alpha slipped into the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh stiles and Derek fight!!! Who will win? Your thoughts might just decide.


	5. Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured since I let you all out to dry in the past months I just had to write another chapter... Here it is.

Derek woke up the next morning and groaned. He could hear the pack down stairs fighting, and the reason shocked him to his very core. They were fighting over chocolate chip pancakes. Aparently Stiles had made some and refused to share them with anyone. It was amazing how quickly his pack could fix everything so quickly, last night Erica had been scared to death of Stiles and now he could hear here threatening to shove every single one of Stiles's fingers down his throat if he didn't givet her some.

He begrudgingly got out of bed and walked down stairs with a deadly glare plastered on his face. "I swear on everything that is holy if you guys don't stop fighting in the next five minutes i am going to ripe your throats out. With. My. Teeth!" 

It was then that he heard Stiles whisper. "He still makes that threat?" To Isaac and saw Isaac nod.

"Make your own goddamn pancakes Erica." Derek growled.

"He used all the chocolate chips! Besides he has like 20!" Erica whined.

Derek couldn't believe he was having this conversation. Derek growled low in his throat and flashed his alpha eyes, the entire room whimpered. Well, except for Stiles. He just laughed and ate some more of his pancakes until Derek snarled, snatched the plate and threw it in the trash. This time it was Stiles's turn to glare.

"I wanted those." Stiles said threw gritted teeth.

"I wanted to sleep." Derek said in equal manor.

"Fine, want me to prove I can handle myself? Let's do it here, now." Stiles said standing.

There is something about an alpha mate that just makes every beta run in fear. The Alpha Mate has to be as strong as the Alpha, but also keep their head out of there asses so they can make the right decision. In other words, they had to hold power over the alpha. All of that aside, Derek's wolf knew that the only way to keep his mate safe was to make sure he knew he was vulnerable.

"Fine."

* * *

 

Five bucks on Derek." Erica said to boyd as they leaned on a tree in the middle of Beacon Hill's woods.

Stiles was wearing the same outfit he was wearing the night they had caught him including the weapons, Derek how ever was wearing a faded pair of Jeans. Stiles would have to be blind to say that Derek wasn't looking totally hot right now, but he couldn't focus on that right now, he had to win. He had to prove to Derek that he wasn't the same. He wasn't vulnerable.

Even if he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chance to put your say so on who will wine


	6. pt 2

Stiles made the first move, he ran and threw his foot in the air and slammed his foot into Derek's side. It seemed to only slightly hurt Derek because he just scowled. Stiles pursed his lips and threw a fast punch towards Derek's face, with the hope to disorient him, but Derek ducked and punched Stiles in the stomach. It sent Stiles to the ground, but Stiles was on his feet quickly. Derek went in for another punch but Stiles blocked it with his arm and sweeped Derek's leg, or would have if Derek wouldn't have jumped.

"There evenly matched." Scott said surprised.

Stiles smiled and Derek went to tackle Stiles but Stiles sidestepped and Derek took a couple steps to regain his balance. Stiles used that time to turn around, lock his arms around Derek's neck and slam them both to the ground. 

"Rko!!!" Isaac and Boyd yelled high-fiving and laughing.

Derek swung his hips around and got up  quickly shaking off the hit and attacking with a quick 4 punch combo move to the stomach and ended it by kicking Stiles back. Stiles fell to the ground and groaned in pain clutching his stomach and Derek ran to the boy forgetting that they were currently in a fight. Stiles used this to his advantage and tackled Derek to the ground and putting a knife to his throat.

"I win." Stiles said with a shit-eating grin, then he leaned down and kissed Derek's lips feverently.

Derek was so stunned he didn't Move, he just looked up at Stiles with wide eyes and his lips parted slightly. He wondered if Stiles knew that he was Derek's mate, or if he just liked him, or maybe it was just him pulling Derek's leg. Either way Derek was frozen in shock.

"Take off your shirt." Derek commanded.

"Buy me a drink first." Stiles said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm going home, I do not want to see you two shag in the woods." Isaac said with a roll of his brown eyes.

"What?" Scltt said confused.

"Shag means have sex." Boyd explained.

"We are not having sex." Derek growled. 

"Damn." Stiles whispered to himself.

"I know your in pain, I need to see if you broke something." Derek said pulling Stiles shirt off before he could protest. 

That's when the pack saw his scars. Erica gasps in horror as she saw the knife and bullet wounds littering Stiles' body. Claw marks that Derek had saw earlier on his neck racked down his body. Stiles quickly snatched the shirt beck.

"I gotta go." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Stiles wait!" Derek yelled running after Stiles. For a human that boy was fast and it took Derek's top speed to catch up to him."stiles slow down."

But Stiles wasn't listening, durning his year of training they taught him to run when he was having a panic attack. He'd run to a place that he knew was safe, the closest place possible. He never remembered how he got there, his only memory was the thought that he  _needed to run_. it sounded crazy but apparently He used all his anxiety and adrenaline to 'book it'.

He hadn't had an panic attack in forever. The first time was when he was getting chased by a pack the first full moon after he 'died'. They had caught his scent on the border and chased him through the woods until he fell behind a tree and started to shake and blabber nonsence. The reak of panic was so strong that the Alpha was shaken out of his instincts and able to stop his beta's.

When his heartbeat was finally slower he was on the lot that the old Hale house used to be.he looked up and saw Derek's form holding his body. His arms were wrapped around Stiles tight enough to make him feel secure, and his chin rested on Stiles head. Stiles slowly has able to hear someone sobbing and he was surprised to realize it was himself. He  _didn't_ cry anymore, he was a complete badass now. Badasses didnt cry. 

"It's okay Stiles I got you. It's okay I'm right here. No one will hurt you. I'm here. I'm here. Derek's here." Derek repeated over and over only calming him slightly.

"I-I'm sorry." Stiles said crying into Derek's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be, im here." And then much softer Derek added. "Your mate's gonna make sure your okay."

Stiles didn't here the last part, but the words had calmed him immediately. Almost as if he subconsciously knew. "W-what did you say?" Stiles sniffled.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Derek murmured and looked at Stiles, not with pity but sadness. "Did I set you off? Fighting me, I mean?" 

"No!" Stiles shouted then much quietly said. "The last person that saw my chest was the one who put most of the scars there." Stiles said softly.

"oh." 

They sat there in silence. Derek not sure of what to say and Stiles unsure of whether he could say anything at all. It wasn't an ackward silence, much more softer, like a comforting one. Not the tips of silence that crusher you, but instead soothed you.  at least it was until Derek spoke.

"You kissed me." Derek said bluntly.

"Yep." Stiles replied popping the 'p'.

Derek then turned to Stiles looked him straight in the eye and said the most amazing thing Stiles had ever heard. "Do you want to do it again?"

Stiles took a breath and answered.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! What will happen next. Only I know! Hahahaha


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first part isn't specifying which of the two it is because I,really wanted to show how it wasn't just one persons thoughts, it's them both. Hope that explains it.

It was a slow kiss, not filled with heat but curiosity. No lips opened inviting the other in, no hips grinded against the others. It was just a simple kiss. In a way, it was better then any other type because it didn't need anything but two lips of two lovers.it felt as if the world around them ahead stopped and the pnly thing alive was them. Derek raised his hand and touched Stiles' cheek Affectionately and Stiles broke the kiss to look back at him with a look that spoke louder than any word he could have spoken,  _I love you_. 

They didn't speak, but their hands found each other as they walked in unison to wherever there minds wanted them to go. It was as if the two lovers minds were in sync because they walked without wondering where, because they both knew, somehow, where they were headed. Their eyes met and the two smiled. it was romantic in the least, they didn't wonder what would be crossing the line because they knew each other. They knew that it wasn't going to be a rushed relationship, it wouldn't  be slow either, though.

It was going to be whatever they wanted it to be.

 

Derek's wolf felt like howling in happiness, but Derek reigned it in. Theis mate had excepted him, wanted him without him even knowing he was Derek's mate. He didn't even have to woo him, he already wanted him. That didn't stop Derek's wolf from trying to preen though. Derek couldn't help the shining smile that had plastered itself on his face, he was just so happy.

Derek looked down and felt a swell of happiness when he saw Stiles with a lazy, happy smile Too. He wanted this as well, there was nothing better. Nothing could go wrong in this moment.

jest as that thought left his mind something grabbed the wolf from behind and through him back breaking his grip from Stiles. Derek's wolf growled at that, who dared mess with him when he was with his mate. Derek landed on his feet and snarled at the shadowy figure. He jumped to attack it but was throw back by something sharp and painful. He howled in pain and looked down, it was a knife on the edge was a black pigment that smelled like wolfsbane. It looked exactly like Stiles'. 

Derek looked to his mate and saw a murderous scowl. He  asran toward the figure took out a gun(when the hell did that get there?) and shot three times at the figure. Two missed, but one hit it's target, in the knee. The figure let out a masculine cry of pain and fell to the ground.

Stiles stomped over and ripped of the mask revealing his old instructor. "I told you I could handle tracking down the alphas, and that this pack knew nothing." Stile said with a scowl. 

"That wasn't what I came for. You broke our rule, no mating with Wolves."

"I didn't do that!" Stiles said angrily.

"Are you really that foolish?" The instructor asked.

"What?" Stiles said confused.

The instructor turned to Derek and laughed. "You haven't told him yet?" 

"Told me what?" Stiles said turning


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey assholes... Comments make me happy! NO COMMENTS MAKE ME SAD. So let's do me a little favor, hmm? Even a simple good job or nice is better than nothing!!

"Your my mate." Derek said softly. 

Just him saying that made something inside of Stiles want to whine and bare his neck. Like wtf? "What?" 

"Being mated to these  _things_ have side affects. It will cloud your judgment, we told you this and yet you came back to your mate. Of course I understand you didn't know he was, but even still you have a mission. No vacations. We work until.." The instructor said looking at Stiles almost forcing him to finish The sentence.

"... We finish or die trying." it was the first thing Stiles learned in Training. He had abandoned his duties to try to work his way back into the past. This was the future, he wasn't apart of this anymore.

Stiles heard Derek growl and glare at His old instructor. "Stiles won't die." He said with a murdurous glare. 

"It is apart of the job,  _dog._ The next time you speak to me without being spoken to, I will carve out your tongue." The instructor said standing and leaning on one leg.

"Enough, Fredrick. " stiles said glaring at the instructor. "I told you that I worked on my terms. I am loyal to you but I will not follow orders like a soldier. That is why you recruted me, remember."

"Your loyalty has been compromised by accepting your." Fredrick scowled. "Mate."

"I never said that I wanted to be Derek's mate." Stiles said crossing his arms.

It all fell apart when he heard Derek gasp and whine lowly. Stiles turned with wide eyes and saw the most emotion he'd ever seen in Derek. His face was twisted with confusion, hurt and most importantly, pain. Stiles' voice caught in his throat ad all the reassurances he wanted to say wouldn't come out. Derek howled and Stiles felt the raw emotion that practically flowed from the wolf as he fell to one knee. It was then that he looked up at Stiles with his Alpha eyes glowing. 

"Stiles." Derek said softly. 

That was all Stiles got before Derek raced away.

"No! I didn't mean... Oh god no." Stiles heart felt like it was being shattered, tears exploded from his eyes. He turned and Fredrick was smiling. 

"Get back to work Stiles. We are glad you chose us." Stiles shook his head mournfully as Fredrick disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Oh Derek." Stiles said his voice close to a sob. "Please come back to me." 

But Derek couldn't hear him. He was already to far gone.

 

As soon as Derek took of he shifted to full wolf and raced away. His mate rejected him. There was nothing more painful then a mates rejection. That was one of the reasons he hadn't told Stiles in the first place. That stupid instructor ruined everything. Now there was nothing for Derek. Nothing seemed as bright, seeing the betas wouldn't help either. He needed his mate, he just got him back, but now he'd done simething worse than dying, he had rejected Derek.

Derek felt the Betas emotions pulling slightly but he shook them off. This wasn't fucking twilight. This was his mate. He wasn't going to leave forever. Well at least not now. He needed to clear his mind. But why did his chest hurt so much. He whined softly and shook his head. It felt like something big was stomping on his chest. Was this a side affect? Derek knew that Wolves changed if there mate rejects them, it was common knowledge. But he'd never heard of physical pain. It was usually emotionally.

Mid jump Derek shifted back to his human form. He shook his head and tried to turn back but he couldn't. What was going on? He shouldn't have changed back, he didn't want to. Derek frowned and looked down at his hands, his beta claws were out. He brought his hand up and felt his fangs that were protruding from his mouth. This didn't make sense. Where was his control? Why wasn't he fully shifted?

Then there he was fully shifted into his wolf. He growled lowly and shook his head. Something was wrong, this wasn't right. 


	10. Chapter 10

Derek continued to shift back and forth until he made it home. He made it there two times slower than he should have, it wasnt right. And why was his stomach killing him? It felt like something was growing inside and slowly crushing his organs and bones.

When he finally got home Stiles rushed to him and Derek quickly noticed he was crying. "Derek I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I promise. I want to be your mate. I just felt him pressuring me and said what he wanted to hear. Oh god please forgive me." Stiles said sobbing into Derek's shirt as he held the wolf.

Yes the actual wolf. He had shifted again Derek whined with his front paws on Stiles shoulders. He licked Stiles face and barked. Stiles looked shocked to say the least.  His sobbs quickly stuttered to a stop as Derek jumped off and stood on all fours.

"What is going on with you?" Stiles murmured Petting Derek's mane. Derek whined slightly trying to convey confusion and Stiles nodded understanding.

Stiles jumped back as Derek shifted back to Human form. "Not that I don't love seeing you naked and all, but the other wolves are coming soon, you might want to get changed. But first, what the hell is going on?"

" I don't know." Derek said his voice strained. "I can't control it, and my stomach..." 

Stiles nodded and bit his lip as Derek's fangs protuded. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Bad." Derek bit out and groaned as he shifted to full wolf.

"oh Derek, what's going on?" Stiles said shaking his head.

Derek just howled.

 

"wait what?" Erica said scowling at Stiles.

"Derek can't control his change. It might be because I accidentally rejected him." Stiles said looking down Derek whined and put his head by Stiles' balled fist. Stiles stroked his head subconsciously.

"How do you accidentally reject someone?" Isaac said a harshly, this person had hurt his alpha, he wasn't going to take it lightly.

"My old instructor came by, I guess I said what he wanted to get him off my case, I didnt mean it." Stiles said softly gripping Derek's fur.

"And in the process of this Derek's shift just started going haywire?" Scott said softly, still treading softly with Stiles.

"Yes." 

Boyd grunted in Confusion, still the ever silent wolf.

"I'll call Deaton." Scott said taking out his phone.

"Your going to make this up to Derek." Erica said dangerously. "If you don't I'll snap you in half like a twig, got it little assassin boy?" 

Stiles glared at Erica. "Watch it."

Derek growled lowly moving inbetween Erica and Stiles just as he shifted to his beta form. "knock it off." Derek said through his fangs. Erica just glared at Stiles as he passed Derek a towel to cover up with. 

Neither knew what was coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Deaton didn't allow then into the room when he checked out Derek. So Scott and Stiles and Isaac sat in the waiting room in silence. Stiles was never really friends with Isaac but the awkward silence wasn't from that. It was from the two ex-friends sitting across from each other. Stiles had learned to hid his nervousness during training, but it was getting harder. Being with people from his past was slowly cracking the wall he had built around his heart. Things were seeping in like his love for Derek and his adhd was kicking in, it was all he could do to keep from tapping his fingers or foot. 

"Why did you fake your suicide?" Scott said breaking his train of thought.

Stiles was silent. "The Alpha pack, they wanted to kill Derek. I wouldn't let them so I tried taking them down, by, ya know, myself. I almost died, but Fredrick saw the fight in me and promised me that he would help me take them down if I faked my death and gave up this life. I agreed as long as he got the Alpha pack to leave immediately. He sent this healer to me and I was like brand new. So I followed the deal. They' r kept the alpha pack at bay until I was ready but recently they disappeared. That's why I'be been looking for them."

"You tried to take the Alpha pack by yourself?" Scott said unbelieving. 

"I learned some spells and learned a lot of things about wolves. I almost got them to. I trapped them in a wolfsbane circle and everything. But I couldn't pull the trigger. I Guess I didn't count correctly because an alpha came up behind me and nicked me out. They got loose and tried to kill me."

"Woah, a wolf broke the wolvesbane circle? Impossible." Isaac said shaking his head.

"Fredrick said it was because the wolf had a pack member that was immune to wolvesbane. He got the power when he killed him." Stiles explained.

"that's impossible." Scott said shaking his head.

"Seems possible to me." Stiles said with a shrug. "Besides who else would have let them out?"

* * *

 

"Derek seems to be suffering from wolvesbane poisoning. It would have killed him if you want brought him hear." Deaton explained. "This was a concitrated dose, it wasn't accidental. Whoever wants Derek dead is smart and has contacts. This form is highly rare." Stiles heart sank, he could feel the wall sround his heart starting to crack, things were trying to flow from inside but the wall held. It was so close to breaking though.

"Someone is trying to kill our alpha?" Isaac growled.

"It would seem so" Denton said with a nod.

"This form wouldn't happen to be Mortis Imperium?" Stiles asked slowly. Crack, crack.

"Yes it is. How did you know that?" Deaton asked with a confused look.

"It's the wolvesbane Fredrick laces his knives with." Stiles whispered.

* * *

 

It can't be true. Fredrick wouldn't do something like this. Sure he hated wolves but he refused to harm innocent ones. He was a good man. He just expressed it differently. He helped Stiles, right? He wouldn't hurt him, right? He was like a hunter version of Deaton. A weird helper. Right? Another crack in his wall of protection.

"Your fucking kidding me!" Isaac roared.

"It's not him, someone is trying to frame him! Fredrick might be an ass, but he's not an asshole. " Stiles said glaring at Isaac, defending Fredrick at all costs.

"He tried to kill your mate! How are you not angry?" Scott said on Isaac's side.

"We don't know that!" Stiles said anger on his face but fear in his heart. Crack, the wall was breaking,emotions We're rushing to the cracks pounding them.

"Stiles is right, we have no proof. It might be a coincidence. " Derek spoke up for the first time. He looked tired, and in pain. He wasn't shifting though, so at least it was getting better.

"Well you need to find out who it was. The cure I gave him is only temporary, without the wolvesbane he will die." Deaton warned.

"How long?" Scott asked the question that Stiles could not.

"A week at the most."

And with those five words Stiles' wall came crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me want to write faster and quicker. The more comments, the faster I come out with the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles immediate ran from the building. He sprinted into the woods and kept running. He had to get away, no one was allowed to see this. See him break. When he finally stopped running, he heard some footsteps behind him. He turned quickly and saw Derek there, he was breathing heavily but had a stone cold expression that seemed to say 'Don't even try to make me do something I don't want to do'. Derek had one hand on a tree, supporting him on his weak legs.

"Why did you run off, Stiles?" Derek said calmly.

Stiles wiped away his tears. "I needed some air." Stiles said softly.

Derek shuffled over to Stiles and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "It's okay to cry." Derek murmured.

Stiles laughed sadly. "Says the person who never cry's." Stiles mumbled, latching onto Derek and shoving his face in the others shoulder. 

"I cry." Derek lied. "What Are you thinking about?"

Stiles took a deep breath. "I built a wall around my heart, Der. And ever since i arrived here it feels like it's being hit with a sledge hammer. I can't be like I was, I can't be weak again." 

Derek kissed his forhead. "Stiles, you were never weak. Not even when you had that silly buzz cut." Derek teased softly.

"Shut up." Stiles said slapping him lightly. "Dear, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Derek murmured.

"Promise?" Stiles asked.

"Promise"

* * *

"You said this Fredrick guy had some wolvesbane, right?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Stiles answered. "I don't think he'll give it to me though. He obviously hates you."

Derek laughed and winced making Stiles jump back. Stiles shook his head, he shouldn't have touched Derek, he's in pain. Stupid Stiles, Stupid! Stiles tried to quickly put on a calm face before Derek could see his fear, but it was to late. Derek cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you do that? Hide behind a mask whenever you start to show emotions. "

"I do not." Stiles said crossing his arms. "Come on, we gotta go back so we can find out where Fredrick is." 

Derek nodded making Stiles think he had sucsessfully changed the topic. "This isn't over Stiles, but we can talk about it later."

Stiles sighed and hooked his arm around Derek so he could take some of the weight. Derek grumbled but accepted it. Stiles knew he could just bridal style carry him, but he didn't want Derek to get pissy, so he didn't.

By the time the two lovers got back, everyone was out waiting by their cars, probably wondering what they were going to do next. Lydia, Boyd and Erica were there as well, Kira was missing. Stiles and Derek walked over to the others and leaned against Stiles' baby. 

"I'm going to track down Fredrick and get some of the  wolvesbane From him, I should be back soon, until then..." Stiles started Only to be interrupted by Derek.

"I'm going too." he said strongly. 

"Like hell!" Stiles growled.

"If he's going then I'm going too." Scott said and the others nodded.

"No ones going with me!" Stiles said glaring at everyone.

"I don't care how badass you are now, you can't just go alone. You are alive now, and you can bet your ass we ain't gonna let you go." Erica said in her normal sassy way.

"I'm going alone." Stiles said darkly.

thats when Derek broke. His eyes showed red as he snarled. "No, you aren't I'm coming with. I will not let my mate go off alone without me. Mine." He said grabbing Stiles and pulling him close. "Mine." He growled again.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles jumped into his jeep and groaned. Because of him he was putting the whole pack in danger, he should be going alone. He should go now, no one knows where Fredrick is, he could leave now and no one would be hurt. Stiles started the car and was about to pull out before Derek jumped in.

"Wait." Derek growled.

Stiles huffed, but smiled and kissed Derek, biting his lower lip."Mine"

Derek blushed lightly loving when Stiles said it.

"Dont make fun of me." Stiles laughed and kissed him again.

He held Derek by the back of Derek's neck but broke off as soon as he felt Derek breathing heavily. Derek coughed into his hand and Stlies grimaced. He kept forgetting Derek was hurt, but it was hard to remember, Derek hid it so well.

"I'm sorry." Stiles said softly.

"Don't apoligize, meus sodalis." Derek said kissing Stiles again.

Stiles cocked his head translating it in his mind, Latin, right? Yep Latin. "My companion?" Stiles asked smiling.

"To wolves it means 'my mate'." Derek said with a lopsided smile.

Stiles laughed and kissed him. God he loved kissing Derek. It felt like kissing him was apart of his DNA. It sounded cheesy, but it was true. Sure he had admited he loved Derek in his letter, but ever since he said it to Derek, it had felt more real.

"Meus sodalis." Stiles whispered with a smile, he leaned in towards Derek. "My mate. Mine." He said again nibbling on Derek's ear. "Mine only." He teased ,whispering it into Derek's ear.

Derek whined and captured Stiles' lips. "You have no idea." Derek said gruffly. "What you do to me." 

Stiles smiled and unbuckled his seat belt. He crawled over omto Derek's lap and kissed him, his chest against the wolves. He felt Derek's hands hold him on his waist. No, not on his butt, Stiles could tell by that what he meant. He wanted to wait to have sex, and Stiles was happy with that. He didn't feel like he had to, like he was being put into a situation he didn't want to be in. that didn't mean they couldn't have fun, though.

"I know exactly what i do to you." Stiles said smirking making Derek laugh.

"You are truely a beautiful thing, Stiles Stilinski." Derek kissed him once more and Stiles got back into the drivers seat. 

Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. A group chat between all the cars.

scott:

_Ready to go?_

Stiles replied:

 _yep follow_ me

And they were off in search of a cure for Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler chapter, little bit of romance
> 
> Btw, I really do think we can have relationships that aren't solely built on lust or looks, so I'm shaping there relationship around that. If your in a relationship where your partner is pushing you to have sex with you, it is not a good relationship. If a person truely loves you they will wait until your ready. This apples to anything
> 
> With that out of the way, how many want sex and how many don't?


	14. Chapter 14

It was a couple hours in when Scott sent him a text about having to take a piss. Of fucking course he did. Stiles sighed and pulled off the highway towards the nearest gas station. They'd need gas anyway. When they pulled in Stiles looked into his rear view mirror and laughed seeing Scott jump out of his car and race towards the bathroom.

Stiles immediately checked his new surroundings. The gas station lot was empty, like real empty. Not even an employee car was here. Suspicious. He got out of the car and looked at the gas pump. Out of service. This place was hadn't been running for years, it seemed. There was nothing around for miles, something wasn't adding up.

"You finally made it." A snake like voice growled.

"Shit." Stiles turned quickly and was face to face with a werewolf. 

"You killed our pack, killed our alpha, our brothers and sisters." The werewolf hissed.

"Your pack deserved it." Stiles said glaring. "You deserved it, the one that got away." Stiles sighed. "If you wanted the whole revenge thing you could have tried to catch me off guard. "

The werewolf hesitated before snarleing. "Your forgetting someone." 

Stiles turned towards the bathrooms just in time to see Scott walk out glaring, there was a gun to his head and another werewolf with his finger twitching on the finger. Stiles rolled his eyes, of course they'd take him hostage, because that's what all revenge hungry people think is the best thing to do. It's not. Just go murder off everyone until you get to the person who you really want, paranoia settles in quite nicely that way.

"Nice." Stiles said clapping. 

The others were filing out of the cars watching the situation, ready to spring into action if neccissary. It wouldn't be.

"Hey Lyd's." Lydia looked his way. "Let it rip." She nodded and screamed. All the werewolves' hands crashed to there own ears giving Stiles just the time he needed to take his gun out, shoot the werewolf next to him, and shoot the other wolf. Lydia stopped screaming and the others looked at him shocked.

"We're wasting time, let's go." Stiles growled getting in his car. 

Derek got in quickly and gave him a look of confusion. "How did they find us?"

"The pack lived near here. I knew they'd planted a bug in my phone, and I was going to use it later to find the last one. Or two I guess. I totally forgot that I let them, I shouldn't have." Stiles scowled.

Then he tossed his phone to Derek. "Can you tell Lydia I'm glad she brought me the car and thank her for the distraction?" 

Derek nodded and a minute later he laughed.

"What?"

"Lydia said 'No problem, but the next time Im  the last one to find out something like this, I'm going to castrate you' gotta love that girl."


	15. Chapter 15

 Derek looked over and saw Stiles' fingers twitching on the wheel, a movement he hadn't seen lately. It seemed to be that Stiles was becoming more and more like his old self, just more badass. Derek would have never thought the old Stiles could kill him, but this Stiles he knew would be able to. In his own little way, though, Stiles was still a spastic teenager, even with all the training.

Stiles seemed to sense his fingers and clenched down on the wheel, forcing his fingers to stop. Derek frowned at this and his wolf whined. They didnt like Stiles not being who he was. The true Stiles acted how he wanted to act, this Stiles seemed to force himself to be calm.

"Another hour and we'll be Close." Stiles informed. "Why don't you take a nap.?" 

Dereks wolf growled. His mate wasn't supposed to be taking care of him, he was supposed to be taking care of his mate. Stiles shouldn't worry. His wolf shook his head, they would not sleep while Stiles was awake. They would not be a burden.

"I think I'm okay." Derek said smoothly.

 _Claim him. The other wolves won't know unless you give him the bite_ his wolf pushed.

"Go to sleep, Derek." Stiles said a little bit stronger.

 _He's trying to prove his dominance, show him he's not. Shove him against the door, worked the last times we needed to do it_ His wolf pushed harder, trying to force Derek into doing what he wanted.

"No." Derek growled.

"Your sick Derek, you need all the rest you can get." Stiles tried to reason.

_Dont show weakness to your mate, they won't want you then. Give him the bite. Use your strength, show you are the stronger one, do it Derek. Do it!_

"Shut up!" Derek yelled at his wolf.

"I'm sorry I care about my boyfriend." Stiles said angrily.

"Not you!" Derek said frowning.

 _Hes testing you, show him who's the boss, we are the_ alpha.

"Who are you talking to then, Derek?" Stiles huffed.

"My wolf, he's louder now. He's in my head, thinking to me ugh I sound crazy." Derek shook his head.

"Not crazy, just a little bit insane." Stiles teased. "What's the wolf talking about?"

"He wants me to push you against a wall to prove we are strong and in charge." Derek answered.

Stiles laughed. "So that's why you kept doing that when I first met you." 

Derek nodded And his wolf preened at the thought of making his mate laugh. He liked it when his mate was happy.

"Just go to sleep grumpy wolf." Stiles said with a chuckle.

"Fine."


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles stopped the car. This was it, this was the place he had stayed with Fredrick. A circle of Mountain ash layed around the three story cottage . From the outside it was completely normal, looking like nothing more than a summer home, but Stiles remembered the inside was so different.

He reached down and broke the mountain ash barrier and walked through it, he didn't have to turn around to know that the others followed him. This was dangerous, who knew what would happen if they found out he was bringing wolves on the territory?

stiles trudged on and forgoed his worries. He quickly opened the door and smiled. It felt kinda like home. 

"Stiles!" A feminine voice called. 

Stiles turned to his right and saw a young child wearing full sparring gear. Her blond hair was pulled up into two pigtails and her smiles seemed to make her look more like she was wearing a Halloween costume then the actual thing. The girl Stiles knew as Teacup ran and jumped on Stiles hugging him fearcly.

"Hey girly!" Stiles said with a laugh.

"I was sparring with Hunter when I heard your car, did you find them? The alphas?" Teacup asked bubbly.

"Not yet, i needed to take care of some things first. Like, for instance, where is Freddy?" stiles asked setting teacup down.

"Up in his room talking to Oracle." Teacup answered. "I gotta get back."

She started to run off but Stiles grabbed her arm and chuckled.

"Teacup, is...um... Blake here?" Stiles asked timidly.

"You bet." Answered a man from the stairs.

Stiles turned to see Blake standing there on the last steps with nothing but a towel on. Stiles looked over his body remembering it so well, the line of his abs, the V of his neck, his brown hair that always was out of place and his bulky muscles that were almost as big as Derek's. Stiles. Of course, rolled his eyes at Blake and sighed.

"How many times do I have to ask you to put on some clothes before you listen?" Stiles asked shaking his head.

"Thats not what you say when your under my sheets." Blake teased.

A snarl sounded from behind Stiles and Stiles suddenly remembered the pack behind him. "Who the hell are you?" Derek growled standing tall behind Stiles.

"I'm Stiles' boyfriend, of course." Blake answered.

And then it all went to hell.


	17. Chapter 17

"No, your not." Stiles said through gritted teeth.

"But I was, until you dumped me like a poor abused kitten." Blake said sniffing and wiping fake tears away. "Took me forever to get you to even go on a date with me then you... It's to painful to say." 

Stiles rolled his eyes refusing to look at his mate. He'd only gone out with Blake because he was trying to get over the love he'd never share with Derek. It took seven months of internal depression to give up on the idea of seeing Derek again. Blake had been his blindfold. Steamy encounters helped mask his pain but it was only a suppressant. That was part of the reason he broke up with Blake. The other part was Blake kept trying to go the whole nine yards with Stiles, and Stiles didn't want that with him.

"First off, you aren't a kitten, your a lion. Second off, I told you that it was over before I left. Get over it." Stiles bit.

Blake smirked, stalked over to Stiles quickly maneuvering Away from Derek's blocking arm and took Stiles by the neck. He gave the younger a bruising kiss and pulled his groin towards the other. "A lion eh?" He whispered.

Derek roared and even his weak state he managed to slam Blake into the wall and snarl. "Get off my mate." He growled flashing his alpha eyes.

Blake's eyes widened. "You brought a wolf into our home. Wolves." He said looking at the rest of his pack. "You broke the rule." 

"Yes, Damn it I did." Stiles said crossing his arms. "I was never one of you, I told you all that from the start. This is my pack, I belong to them. I belong to my Alpha. Now you can fight us and lose or you can let us go see Fredrick and they'll promise not to hurt anyone."

"Go see him. We should change your nickname from Luna to Traitor." Blake snarled.

"Luna?" Scott and Erica said at the same time chuckling.

"Shut up! I didn't pick it, Oracle did." Stiles said blushing."Come on, third floor is Fredrick."

"This ain't over Stiles." Blake snarled.

"Yes it is."

* * *

Fredrick's room was guarded by another mountain ash line, it had a spell over it so that only he could break it. Stiles frowned and turned.

"If your human, come with me." Stiles said crossing the line before anyone could object.

Derek immediately slammed into the line, he fell back and growled. "Get back over there, you ain't going in alone." Derek ordered.

"Yeah." Lydia said crossing her arms.

"What she said." Erica glared at the human.

"Everything's going to be fine." Stiles said opening the door. "I'll be out soon."

The packs combined voice yelling "No!" Was the last thing he heard as he closed the door.

 


	18. Chapter 18

"I told you he would be coming." Oracle said softly.

Oracle was a small girl in her late teens. She was frail and quiet and fought like a death machine. Her black hair was long and like silk while her eyes were a furious. A cloak was around her body and its hood over her head. She was pale and all these features were because of her unique ability. To see the future.

"Yes you did, please lead the wolves outside my door to the living room to wait. Tell them that Stiles will be down soon but if they try to resist..." Fredrick looked at Stiles with a soft smirk. " We will kill him." 

Oracle nodded and left the room. Stiles looked around having never seen this room before. The bed was in the corner, it's sheets perfectly crisp, and a table was in the middle of the room. It was low to the ground and pillows were in place of chairs.

"Please, sit." Fredrick said and Stiles walked over and sat down.

"I need your Wolvesbane." Stiles said getting to the point. "To cure Derek."

For a second Stiles swore he saw anger in his old masters eyes. "To cure him?"

"He got infected with the same type of wolvesbane you use. I need some pure so we can cure it." Stiles said without emotion.

"You really are a dense child." Fredrick said with a chuckle. "Why would I cure the man I poisoned?"

Stiles stood up. "The knife you through." 

"Yes, it was apart of the set I laced with Mortis Imporium. You don't understand yet, but I'm trying to save you. Wolves are volitle creatures. He will break your heart..." 

"Enough! Derek isnt like that. He loves me." stiles defended anger in his eyes as his old master rose to his feet.

"I see the mateship is already clouding your judgement. " Fredrick said snidly.

"My judgment isn't clouded, your eyes are. Why can't you see the good in Wolves?" Stiles said crossing his arms.

"What good? All there is to a wolf is pain and deceat. One day you'll see. Derek will turn on you and you'll be begging to come back to me. And when that day comes, my door will be shut." Fredrick warned. He took a leather bag and tossed it at Stiles. "Here, take it. I can't wait for you to see how right I am."

Stiles caught the bag. "That won't happen, Derek loves me."

"A wolf can't love anything that is not in its own species."


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles ran down the stairs and into the living room. "We have to go, now!" Stiles said walking over to. Derek and grabbing his hand. The pack stumbled out of the house until Derek stopped at the car.

"What's going on?" He demanded the answer.

Stiles shifted his eyes up and looked at Fredrick's window. "Fredrick poisoned you, he gave me the cure, but it can't be that easy. Fredric's got something up his sleeve and I need Deaton to check this wolvesbane. We have to leave, though, now."

They piled into the cars and raced off. Stiles knew deep down that this wasn't over. Fredrick was planning something. But What? He didn't know all the variables so he couldn't solve the equation. What was he missing?

* * *

Deaton said the wolvesbane was in fact Mortis Imporium. Stiles made him double check, but the results were the same. The burnt wolvesbane was administered And Derek was sleeping it off. Everything was back to normal.

It didnt make any sense.

Stiles sat by Derek's bed writing down his thoughts on a notepad. He added up everything and took the percentage of the time they had something this easy and nothing added up.

"Why can't we have a win without it being a problem?" Scott had asked.

Because, nothing was ever this easy. Stiles was always ready for something to flip the situation on its side, it's what happened. This never happened. Nothing was easy.

"Get into bed, your worrying is making me anxious." Derek mumbled squinting at Stiles.

Stiles got into bed and snuggled into Derek's side. He new that this might be a little weird since they have only been in a relationship for a couple days, he decided not to care. With a soft sigh he fell asleep.

He slept without nightmares, it was the best sleep he's had in a while.

* * *

He woke to Lydia busting into the room with a pitied look. "Stiles, oh my god, I'm so sorry." She said tears in her eyes.

Stiles frowned and Derek's arm tensed around his waist. "What about?"

"You don't know?" that was Scott, he was sniffling, his eyes red no his cheeks wet.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"The Sheriffs Station. Stiles, oh god, Stiles the Your dad died last night on patrol. A theft was reported and he chased after the man, the thief had a gun. Stiles, I'm so sorry." Lydia explained. "Jordan just told me."

Stiles froze. "He's dead?" His voice cracked.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry." Lydia said as another stray tear escaped.

Stiles jumped out of bed. He walked to the door and slid past Lydia. The teen vaguely heard Derek jump out of bed and follow him out. Stiles shook his head stumbling down the hallway. "I just need, some time. I gotta... I just." 

Suddenly he was on his knees. Tears sprung from his eyes and he shook violently. Panic rose in his chest As he openly sobbed. Derek's warm body kneeled down and held Stiles petting his hair. He didn't want to be petted. He wanted to see his father. Stiles slammed his fists down on Derek's front. "Get away!" Stiles roared. Hit after hit landed but Derek held him anyway.

"I know. I know." Derek soothed and all of the sudden Stiles couldn't be angry, he just let Derek hold him while Stiles sobbed.

His Dad was gone, his dad was Dead.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles was numb. His father, the only relative he had left, was dead. Nothing could make him smile now. The following day he was silent and walked like he was in a dream. He couldn't focus, like everything was happening in slow motion. They would take away the house, the mortgage company would. They would take whatever was inside and sell the house to the highest bidder. It would be like the Stilinski's never lived in Beacon Hills at all.

Stiles didn't know if it was the fact that he'd never get to own anything of his fathers, or the fact that he knew his father loved the place, but everything about the house being auctioned of made him pissed. His anger rained down like hurricaines And his pain and sadness like tidal waves. 

Three days after the shooting Stiles woke up with a plan in mind. He was going to find his fathers killer and rip his heart out of his chest. He was going to break every bone in the shooters body and leave him alive. Gouge out his eyes, cut out his tongue. He was going to _break_  whoever did this.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I'm hungry." He said to Derek who turned around with a look of shock. 

Derek's face broke into a sad smile. "C'mere." 

Stiles nodded and gave Derek a tight hug. In that one motion he explained his sadness, his hurt and his anger and Derek understood. "I'm sorry it took me a while to come back. It just..." 

Derek nodded holding the boy close. "It's okay. Everyone needs to morn. Even assassins."

Stiles nodded and bit his lip. "They're going to auction the house off. Everything inside... It'll be thrown out or bought. My dad's stuff..."

Derek nodded. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help." Derek said and then tensed.

Stiles took a step back and looked around for food. He pulled out the Fruit Loops box and poured a bowl. Adding milk, he put a spoon in it and started to eat. Derek had news. "I'm going to be gone for a while today, I can call Scott or Lydia if you want."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself." He said but leaned up and kissed Derek's cheek. "Don't worry Der, I'll be fine."

"Okay. Well then I have to get going, see you soon Stiles." And like that, Derek left the loft.

It was okay with Stiles, he couldn't care less. In fact, he needed Derek gone.

How else would he kill the son of a bitch who murdered his father?


	21. Chapter 21

After easily breaking into the Sheriff Station's computer system, he read the files on his fathers murder. It seems that they caught an image of the man, and already knew it was Henry Knix. Stiles thought he was going to have to actually figure out who it was, so this was a beautiful suprise. The only reason the Police hadn't gone after him yet was because the video would never hold up in court.

Stiles didn't need a court to give out his justice. He just needed a tool.

Derek would hate what Stiles was about to do, but Stiles couldn't deny the utter happiness he was going to get from ripping Henry's heart out and shoving it down his throat. He was going to do unspeakable things to this man. Going to mutaliate his body unlit all that's left is pieces.

Stealing a car was easy, the hard part was hotwiring it, cars today didn't make it easy;but it wasn't impossible. Stiles was soon in a Ford Fussion driving toward the Man's house. His nerves were pulled tight like a string ready to snap. 

His fingers tapped the steering wheel and he knew there was no reason to be nervous, but he couldn't help it. Some man had killed his father, some bastard had acted like his father was a life that was worth giving up. And because of that split second decision, Henry Nix was going to pay.

Then he pulled Onto the street in front of his house. He looked out and into the window and saw something peculiar. There he was, smiling and laughing as a small boy danced to the x-box Kinect game. He looked happy, his son. All Stiles could think was maybe this guy was a single father, maybe his son needed him. If Stiles killed Henry, the son would be fatherless.

Stiles breath quickened, he couldn't decide what to do. He wanted revenge, he wanted to rip out this mans lungs and force it up his ass. He wanted to not only kill the man, but humiliate him. He wanted this man to know what his mistake could had caused. 

Stiles pulled out his phone and shakily started to dial. He knew who he had to call, he knew that this person could understand, the person he couldn't talk to, but the person he had to talk to. If Derek found out, he'd be pissed, but he was the only one who understood.

"Hello?"  Derek answered.

"I'm about to kill someone." Derek would know he wasn't joking, he would know Stiles was literally going to do it. "Make me stop myself."

 "Where are you? Who do you want to kill?" His voice was serious with a touch of worry.

"Henry Nix killed my father, I want to kill him. I want to kill him so bad Der, I need to." Stiles voice was no longer it's hard, dark sound that it usually was, it was broken, like shattered glass.

"Killing him won't change anything, it won't make you feel better, trust me, I know. After Kate died, after Peter died, it never filled me. All that was left was anger." Derek was trying to make it better, but Stiles had a goal in mind. 

"It doesn't make sense," Stiles thought out loud. "He looks so happy, like nothing happened. He was just sitting there, no worry on his face. I don't understand."

Derek sighed over the phone. "What do your instincts say?" 

"He didn't do it. He didn't kill my father, something else is happening." Stiles answered. "But why? Why would his face show up on the security cameras? They have evidence of him killing my father, but it can't be that simple can it? There has to be more to this than a simple accidental shooting. Derek, I want to believe he killed my father, I want to believe it, walk in there and _break him_."

Derek was understanding, Stiles could tell Derek wanted to help, wanted to help his mate. "You've never been wrong before. You want to believe it's him because you want someone to pay, someone that's easy. You want to hurt someone but deep down inside you know he didn't do it. So if I asked you to take all the emotion out of this and tell me the name of who really killed your father, who would if be?" 

Stiles thought, he didn't have to do it long though. Fredrick wouldn't kill an innocent, he only killed wolves. The Alpha Pack wasn't in town, and was most likely running with their tails behind their legs if they were smart. The was no one else that would do this, and had the power to do so. No one who would kill his father and would make it so he was never there. The man who did this was sending a message. _Did you miss me?_  Was written all over his fathers murder.

So Stiles answered the question with all the anger and sadness in his body. "It was Blake, Blake killed my father."


End file.
